


In a tiring day you might find love.

by starry_alien



Series: Come into my bed [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a tired feuilly that should stop working so much, and a cutie bahorel being an adorable asshole, fluff is all i've got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally it was his free day from work. After all those horrible shifts that left his muscles aching he could enjoy his two days in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a tiring day you might find love.

**Author's Note:**

> I think i might have overcome my block because I could write this without a problem.
> 
> Posting this unbetaed so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.

Finally it was his free day from work. After all those horrible shifts that left his muscles aching he could enjoy his two days in peace. 

That he thought before his alarm started to ring at 5am. He forgot to put it off the night before.  
He tried really hard to go back to sleep, he was tired as hell, he really wanted to go back to that beautiful dream of arms around him in a kind embrace, of lips pressed against his neck leaving soft kisses.  
He waited and waited staring at the ceiling for half an hour. But it looked like sleep wouldn’t come back. 

He let his mind drift to the memory of the night before when the man he never thought he would love shared his bed, when his arms were tight around his torso, when his lips whispered words of adoration and maybe love. He wasn’t sure because he fell asleep in the comfort of having another person by his side.

It was on rare occasions that this would happen, since his work was consuming his life and the little free time he had he spent with his beloved friends planning revolutions.  
That’s why he was amazed when Bahorel decided to follow him home after a really long day at work and a much longer meeting. He didn’t feel like fighting the man so he let him walk by his side. He let him rest and arm around his back. He let him go inside his house and inside his bed. He let him touch him. He let him kiss him, and how wonderful it felt those lips against his tired body.  
He drifted into sleep with Bahorel’s arms around him and nothing felt wrong. Except when his alarm o’clock woke him up the next day and there was no Bahorel on his bed, or in his house.  
He woke up cursing; he prepared himself to work and after a light breakfast he left the house with a heavy sigh. And as if the universe was trying to shit on him when he arrived to work his boss put him on a double-shift, meaning he would missed the meeting of that night and he wouldn’t be able to talk with Bahorel about the night before. The only good thing was he would have two free days after his shifts were done.  
He arrived to his apartment at 11pm. He changed his clothes and found that his phone was dead; he forgot to charge it again. He left it on the nightstand and proceeded to take a shower, then he went to bed and soon he found himself dreaming of Bahorel.

An hour might have passed and Feuilly was still lying on the mattress and staring at the ceiling. He heard the sound of keys at the principal door but he didn’t have the force to stand of the bed and see who it was, he didn’t need to anyways. He knew the only person who had a spare to his place. The sound of familiars steps came from the hall down to his room.  
“Hello” he said without looking up.  
“Hi” Bahorel said staring at Feuilly’s naked torso. There he could visibly see the marks that he did the night before. “I’ve came to explain why you didn’t find me here yesterday.”  
“Oh, really?” Feuilly said sitting up on the bed, “Because I really want to know the reason why I woke up to an empty bed. Why you left without saying anything, why did you stay here in the first place?”  
“I have a good reason, I promise” Bahorel said looking ashamed, he walked into the room and sit at the end of the bed, “you might need to know that I’ve been having these… feelings for you” he sighed “I wanted you to know, because I can’t just stare at you and hold back the need to touch you and kiss you and… shit.” Feuilly’s wary eyes were on him, he sighed again and continue, “I went for breakfast, I knew that you have to work really early that’s why I woke up fucking early and went to the coffee shop, but the queue was so freaking long, I tried in another one and then in another but it was the same and then when I finally came back you weren't here, I wanted to tell you on the meeting last night but you weren’t there either” he stopped for a moment and lowered his eyes, Feuilly rested his hand on his shoulder, “I went to wait for you at your work, but you didn’t appeared either… I was going insane so I saw a little man and asked him for you and he told me you got a two free days for a double-shift you did yesterday, so I went to buy breakfast again and here you have me now.” He looked up with a stupid smirk on his face, “Would you please forgive me? Also, I’m in love with you or I really have feelings for you man, I don’t even know I just want to be with you all the time and kiss you and... just be my boyfriend… please?” 

Feuilly couldn’t help but laugh, of course he would laugh, being angry at Bahorel was always meaningless anyways.  
He rested his forehead on the man’s shoulder and sighed. Soon Bahorel’s hand rested on his neck and he looked up, the tenderness on the man’s eyes took him aback. He’d never seen such a look on Bahorel before. He felt his breath against his lips and when Bahorel leaned it to kiss him he couldn’t do anything else but return the kiss because those eyes were telling him that he meant it. That all he said was true.  
“Yes Bahorel” Feuilly said and suddenly he felt tired, the double-shift of the day before were making it’s effect on his body, “I want to be your boyfriend” he said pulling the man into his arms, “but I’m really tired now for breakfast, let’s just sleep.”  
Bahorel lied on his back and Feuilly curled at his side like the half cat he was.  
“I love you, man” Bahorel said earning a smile on Feuilly’s tired face.  
“I never thought I would love you as much I’m feeling right now” Feuilly answered yawing, “but I love you too, man” he added sarcastically.  
Bahorel shifted and started to kiss his forehead, and his neck, and his collarbone, and his lips. And as the first time they shared his bed, he fell asleep in Bahorel’s warm arms and the feeling of butterfly kisses on his skin.


End file.
